


Quirk

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: I stand with Blaine. It really is the only way to eat Jaffa cakes.





	

The first time Kurt saw Blaine doing this, he didn't think much. He was much more distracted by the fact that he finally - finally! - was on a date with him. A real date, none one of their numerous coffee/study dates.

Next time was on a Warbler party, and Kurt was sure he heard Jeff saying something about a bet. He didn't remember much after that, the tequila was really strong. And oh so good.

The third time that happened, they were alone, in Blaine's room. They were still very much naked and too tired to go to the kitchen for something to eat, so they shared a box of Jaffa cakes Blaine brought earlier.

Blaine was eating his fourth one, when finally Kurt's curiosity took over.

"Do you always eat them like that?" he asked, watching Blaine's tongue skillfully separating the chocolate from the jelly. It was weirdly arousing.

"Like what?" Blaine looked at him, confused.

"Like, you eat the sides first, then you lick the chocolate from the top, eat the sponge, and only then you eat the jelly. It's really... Odd"

"Oh" his boyfriend said, blushing. He put the jelly into his mouth and kicked his fingers. "Well. I've been eating them like that since I was a little baby. They're my favourite and, I don't know, I want to last it longer?"

Kurt started laughing at that, rolling on his side and almost crushing the rest of the cookies.

"Wait, you mean you don't eat them like that?"

"Um, no?" Kurt answered when he stopped laughing. "I eat them like every normal person." He said, putting the whole cake into his mouth.

"But that's the only acceptable way to eat them!" Blaine declared seriously, making Kurt laugh again, what caused him to almost choke on the rest of the cake.

"Oh my God, you are so weird! You're lucky I love you!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I stand with Blaine. It really is the only way to eat Jaffa cakes.


End file.
